Monte Grappa
Monte Grappa is a map which appears in Battlefield 1.Maps of Battlefield 1 - Battlefield.com - Retrieved June 12, 2016 The map is set in the final Italian offensive of the Battle of Vittorio Veneto during the Third Battle of Monte Grappa, where Italian forces attack the Austro-Hungarian defenses in 1918. Overview Behemoth The Behemoth of this map is the Airship L30. Compared to its loft high above St. Quentin Scar, the Airship is closer to ground at some points and easily overflown. Control Points show/hide Conquest Equipment Deployments Italian Deployment Austro-Hungarian Deployment Flags Monte Grappa's five flags are arranged in a staggered line. Girardi's Stable San Rocco Turret Seren Gallery Mocheni Turret Luca's Cottage Domination Rush Operations Monte Grappa is the first map in Iron Walls in Operations. It portrays an Italian assault upon the Ferro Fortress at the end of the map. The Royal Italian Army must attack along a road up the valley, occasionally clearing bunkers on its flanks. Air support includes the Airship, appearing if the first wave is unsuccessful. Sector 1 - The Church of San Rocco The first sector has one objective: (A) the San Rocco Church. The capture zone extends significantly outside of the church building on the attackers' side, making a contested capture possible. Sector 2 - Girardi's Homestead The second sector has two objectives. The first is (A) Girardi's Lower Cottage, a small building near the edge of the cliff. The second is (B) Girard's Stable, a pair of buildings near the road. Both objectives have a QF 1pdr AA emplacement and a FK 96 Field Gun. Between the two objectives is a Maxim Machine Gun nest, and another Maxim MG is present at Girardi's Stable. Sector 3 - Valle Di Seren The third sector has two objectives. The first is (A) the Seren Gallery, a fortified mountain tunnel on the main road. The second is (B) the San Rocco Turret, a fortified bunker complex high on the mountain. The San Rocco Turret's capture zone includes the area on top of the bunker, allowing capture even if the bunker has not been cleared. It also has an eponymous Fortress Gun, as well as another AA emplacement and a Maxim MG in the trenches to the Northwest. The Seren Gallery is only defended by a FK 96 Field Gun, but requires the attacking team to be in the tunnel in order to capture it. Sector 4 - Luca's Homestead The fourth sector has three objectives. The first is (A) Luca's Cottage, a fortified cottage at the bottom of the valley. The second is (B) the Mocheni Turret, another fortified bunker complex high on the mountain. The third is © Luca's Stable, an area off the main road which includes a small building and the surrouding area. Like the San Rocco Turret, the Mocheno Turret has a Fortress Gun and the capture zone extends to the ground above the bunker, again allowing capture without first clearing the bunker. The other point of interest is the QF 1pdr AA gun at Luca's Cottage. Sector 5 - The Fortress Approach The fifth sector has two objectives. The first is (A) the Mocheni Supply Bunker, a small bunker with an extended trench system. The second is (B) Matteo's Bridge, a bridge across the dry river bed at the base of the Fortress. The Mocheni Supply Bunker has a pair of locking doors with viewing ports, which can make a direct assault on the bunker problematic, but the capture zone does extend into the trench system, again allowing capture without clearing the bunker first. The Mocheni Supply Bunker is also defended by a Maxim MG position in the trenches. Matteo's Bridge is defended by a Maxim MG, a FK 96 Field Gun and a QF 1pdr AA. Sector 6 - Ferro Fortress The sixth and final sector has a single objective: (A) The Ferro Fortress. The Ferro Fortress is protected by a large wall that must be circumnavigated by the attackers to gain access to the capture zone. There are three gates in the wall, a main gate to the north side, another to the west, and a third smaller doorway to the southwest; all can be destroyed with explosives. Additionally, there is a tunnel that leads directly into the bottom of the fortress. There are two concrete tunnel entrances about halfway up the fortress' hill, however, the tunnel has a large series of locking metal doors which may require explosives to breach. Finally, the concrete wall itself can be breached in several places with enough explosives. The Ferro Fortress is defended by three QF 1pdr AA guns, two FK 96 Field Guns, and a Maxim MG position, although all but one AA gun and the MG are located outside of the wall and are more useful for defending the fortress approach than for defending the fortress itself. Gallery Trivia References Category:Maps of Battlefield 1